1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to antenna retaining devices, particularly to antenna retaining devices for retaining an antenna used in testing electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
EMC is the branch of electrical sciences which studies the unintentional generation, propagation and reception of electromagnetic energy with reference to the unwanted effects (Electromagnetic interference, or EMI) that such energy may induce. To test EMC of a particular device typically involves a high-powered source of RF or EM pulse energy and a radiating antenna to direct the energy at the device under test. The radiating antenna is typically located in a movable retaining device, to change the distance between the radiating antenna and the particular device. However, the radiating antenna cannot be steadily directed at a retaining device and the orientation of the radiating antenna cannot be adjusted.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.